


蚂蚁蚂蚁蚂蚁

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 澈勋/给金花女士的生贺
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 澈勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	蚂蚁蚂蚁蚂蚁

**Author's Note:**

> 澈勋/给金花女士的生贺

李知勋连续几天训练的成绩都不是很好。

和崔胜澈一起吃饭的时候李知勋突然说：“老师，我不喜欢我的名字。”

坐在对面的男人看起来不像他的老师，高饱和彩色块拼接的运动服衬得他的脸很年轻，头发柔顺又软踏踏地搭在额头上，李知勋和他说话的时候他正在餐桌的一边找不锈钢制的餐具，声音和动静都有些引人注目了所以他很快就放轻了动作。

“为什么这么说？”他在节食，不像李知勋面前摆着炸猪排全餐，崔胜澈面前只有一份绿油油的水煮鸡胸沙拉，他不喜欢牛油果，挑出来规整地摆在盘边，李知勋不在乎，随意地伸叉子，颇有点磨刀霍霍向猪羊的味道，把切片的蔬菜夹着猪排和米饭咽下去。

他吃猪排饭的方法和别人都不一样，炸猪排被切成很小块，酱汁和小菜都拿来拌米饭。李知勋总是张得很大口，将腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的。崔胜澈总觉得他的脸很软，这个时候被撑出形状的样子很可爱，于是看着他笑眯眯的：“展开讲讲。”

在崔胜澈面前李知勋总是不自觉的装作很成熟的样子。其实他本身在同龄人当中已经足够成熟，但是在崔胜澈面前他总是不自觉地让自己的行为举止刻意起来，倒显得更加慌张。

“因为这个名字就是很不好听啊。”李知勋停下吃饭的动作，面对崔胜澈的提问愣了一愣，“我的意思是说……就不像其他人的名字听起来那么好听。”

崔胜澈皱起眉头把盘子里的生菜叶子塞进嘴里，他不是很习惯全生的味道，吞咽的过程对于他来说难免像一种酷刑，他尤其不喜欢叶片茎杆的口感，咬在嘴里尤其明显的原始感。崔胜澈咬了一口就要塞一口土豆泥到嘴里一起吞下去，李知勋觉得他的样子有点好笑，因为他是主张在吃这方面不委屈自己的人，即使节食也会有更适合自己的选择，所以崔胜澈的做法让他不是很认同。

“我觉得还好吧，那你觉得什么样的名字叫出来比较好听？”

“崔胜澈。”

“呀！你这崽子！”崔胜澈塞了一半的食物滞留在嘴里，以一种狼狈的姿势低着头伸手打李知勋的头，“你这不是趁机想要叫我的全名嘛！”

“嗯……也算是。毕竟这也是我发起这个谈话的动机之一。”

崔胜澈终于把嘴巴里的东西咽下去以显得没有那么狼狈，从家庭餐厅不怎么精致的纸巾盒里抽出一张面巾纸，连带出三张，他把两张叠在一起擦嘴角沾着的油醋汁：“一般人不都会觉得叫自己的名字很奇怪吗？我叫自己也觉得很奇怪，崔胜澈？崔胜澈……”

“可是大家都很喜欢老师的名字……”

“老师喜欢你的名字不就行了嘛，知勋啊……知勋？”

李知勋被逗得害羞，红着脸使劲往嘴巴里塞东西，他在崔胜澈面前故作成熟的很大一部分原因是崔胜澈总会在这种场合下让他觉得无措。作为明知道被学生喜欢的老师，崔胜澈和其他人的做法很不一样：既不是觊觎小年轻的热情和主动以求得人家不顾一切地接近示好，也不是上赶着避嫌听到都要红着脸躲避。崔胜澈和李知勋的关系更趋近于同岁朋友，李知勋复读一年的经历让他们之间有更多的话聊，加上崔胜澈连续三年，今年是第四年指导李知勋的体育特长考，两个人的关系在师生上面有更多的弹性空间。

要是让李知勋描述崔胜澈，他甚至觉得由于青春期的叛逆原因，在某些意义上他和崔胜澈甚至更亲密。李知勋是他们学校，甚至可以说是他们学区种子的体育特长生，在他上个高三专业课考试前他受了腿伤，那时候他还有那么一两个势均力敌的对手，到了他再次高三这年李知勋的实力更加强，加上恢复之后的秋季赛跑出了奖牌，更在今年区内体特生中拉出一大截。

崔胜澈作为高三连任两届每天都闲出屁的体育老师兼田径部教练——在他们学校的田径实力一直萎靡不振的情况下，每天一早要做的事情就是被各科老师抢走体育课，笑着说“没事的，您上您上。”然后把自己课表上的红点挪去下一周。好不容易得到给孩子们上一次课的机会，也只是叫他们趁着珍贵的机会多活动。

所以说崔胜澈的生活是绕着李知勋转的这话一点没错，他从高一起就是李知勋的老师和教练，学校因为体育弱势所以格外看重李知勋这个专业和学习都非常优秀的学生，不然崔胜澈也不可能和他一起“复读”，早就去新年级带新的小屁孩了。

吃完饭从餐馆出来，他们两个人绕一条稍微远一点的路回学校，李知勋的书包和训练服还放在那里，说是绕远了就是比起正常的路线多穿过一个树荫浓密的小树林。

李知勋有心事，他们两个人一并穿过公园在学校马路对面等红绿灯的时候他侧过去盯着崔胜澈的脸，崔胜澈也转头看他，一副等着他说什么的表情。

“老师……”李知勋终于唯唯诺诺地，上下两片嘴唇犹如黏了胶水，“那个，我最近……”虽然看起来没有什么异常但是他无比清楚今天崔胜澈在不高兴，但是他没有表示，李知勋也不敢问。

“你最近的成绩都不很理想哦。”崔胜澈跟他说，“已经连续一周一天不如一天了，特别是你强项的八百跑得特别差，告诉我是不是有心事？”

李知勋直到回了田径部的换衣间才愿意告诉崔胜澈发生了什么。他整个人被抱着挤在墙上，对方细心地把手垫在他背后的肩胛骨和墙壁接触处，主动地索取着他的吻，对于自己欲望的展示李知勋毫无朝崔胜澈隐瞒的意思。

“老师……老师……唔……哥。”他搂紧对方的脖子，舌头很主动地缠上崔胜澈微微嘟起来的嘴唇，对方抱住他的一只手被扯到他的胸前半被迫地捏扶在早已经在衣服粗糙布料的摩擦下挺立起来不少的乳头，“摸摸知勋……”

崔胜澈骂了一句该死，面前的明明是自己的学生却手握着自己性格中最容易掌控的一部分。他认为这也难怪，毕竟李知勋和他共处三年多，在这之前他都没有一个持续这么久的男朋友。

一开始，是由于压力大才这样的。至少李知勋是这么说的，他最初找到他的理由很幼稚也很简单：真的跑不动了，成绩也不好，训练的压力太大了，老师亲一下我我才能继续跑。

有点像耍赖。

那个时候李知勋虽然高二但是已即将临近他十八岁的生日。崔胜澈后来意识到，自己早应该发现李知勋的其他意图。

李知勋对他爱意的表达很明显也很强烈，据他本人说是在高一第一次上体育课的时候就喜欢上了崔胜澈，不然也不会去田径部，早就跑去棒球社了。

崔胜澈很少跟他争论作为学生到底该不该喜欢老师的问题，毕竟李知勋在关键问题上很执拗，大部分他认定的问题不会再产生其他的答案。

起初崔胜澈认为对年龄大、社会经历更丰富的老师产生累死爱慕的仰慕之情时间很正常的事，毕竟谁没有喜欢过自己老师的那个瞬间。但随着年级的增长李知勋的行为表现愈发的明显，崔胜澈发觉到不妙的时候已经变得有些来不及了。

他自认为不是什么柳下惠级别的人物，更不可能做个只供世人敬仰的圣母玛利亚，李知勋的表现他不可能视而不见，而他在和过程中同样对对方产生了感情，更不可能找个冠冕堂皇的理由回避。

李知勋的攻势——某些意义上应该称之为引诱，非常直接坦白，年轻的孩子面对两性之间总是效率很高地用两点之间一条直线连接。上体育课的时候故意换上田径训练才会穿着的短裤，故意和穿露腿体操服的女孩子们站得很近；在放学训练结束后抓紧时间去洗澡，就为了堵住还没来得及把场地收拾好的崔胜澈，叫他看自己被蒸汽熏成粉红色的身体关节和脸蛋；如果崔胜澈值班就一定要在当天值日之后拖到很晚，这样就可以在放学后耍赖拽着老师的袖子和他一同出校门，叫他买一只冰棍给自己，两个人回家的路也同方向，故意在吃雪糕的动作上整点名堂出来暗示对方。

崔胜澈很喜欢这种细小的心机行为，毕竟李知勋看上去实在不是会这样做的一种人，他在学校里很受欢迎，许多孩子都喜欢围着他转，以至于很难叫人想象出他费尽心思接近另一个人的场景。

而自己正是那个人，崔胜澈即使不承认也有人类基本的爱慕虚荣，这让他觉得很高兴。

但是真的等到他开始回应，两个人之间相处坦白的弊端又暴露出来了，整个过程中彼此好像都没有明确的表示，就好像他们之间所有的初次发生一样。

李知勋说老师能亲我一下吗？我能够拥抱老师吗？老师，之前你总说的那个手术的伤疤，可不可以给我看？

而那天是崔胜澈说：“知勋啊，说句我爱你好不好？”

起初李知勋总是说得很别扭，我爱你三个字在嘴里含着半天也吐不出来，反而是被动的崔胜澈后来说得比较多。

现在倒是没有了以前容易害羞的臭毛病，李知勋的乳头在崔胜澈的指腹下变得硬挺起来，下半身随着乳头的挺立一起鼓胀着。

“老师……胜，胜澈哥……”他想要从对方那里获得更多的爱抚，下意识使最常用的方法乞求，“最喜欢你了，哥……我爱你，所以快给我吧。”

这方法百试不厌，李知勋有的时候甚至觉得哪怕世界末日马上就要到了，他只要这么说崔胜澈也会和他做爱。

他在崔胜澈的娇惯下成了一个任性的孩子。

崔胜澈不舍得叫他的背蹭在粗糙的墙面上，在休息室里随便扯了几条毛巾垫在休息的长椅上，小心翼翼地把李知勋放上去之后张嘴含住刚才比自己揉捏到深红色的乳头，李知勋的乳晕要更敏感些，用整张嘴巴包住再进行吸吮的话回接收到对方更加猛烈的反应。

李知勋觉得自己快忙死了，因为崔胜澈不单单让他如愿以偿地啃咬着自己的胸前，下半身直立起来的脆弱也被对方更加厚实的指头握在掌心里。

对方的手更加厚实，明显的手心上的茧子也由于年龄的缘故要多一些，崔胜澈从系带部分一点点抚上去，顺着前列腺液流下来的痕迹直接摁住了李知勋龟头上的铃口。随着身体更加战栗李知勋甜腻的嗓音调子也自然而然地拔高：“老师……老师！”

他腾空的两手没有地方可以放，目前的体位崔胜澈的手伸在他的胸前，脑袋俯在他下半身的两腿中间，他没有办法抱住对方，但是身体里随着性事的一点点加深又让他觉得空虚起来。李知勋不自觉地伸出两根手指到屁股后面扩张，他知道崔胜澈正在看着自己，也知道对方不喜欢先一步偷跑的行为，但是当下这么做就是为了惹恼他，李知勋笑嘻嘻地看崔胜澈红着眼角紧盯着自己，此时此刻反而不知道谁是猎人谁才是网中之物了。

崔胜澈扶着分身插进李知勋紧致又湿热的身体里，李知勋在他面前显得有些娇小，身体各处的肌肉却保持得很完美，崔胜澈进入的时候他腰部的肌肉紧绷着，才结束了训练多少还是没办法完全适应，可就算是痛也固执地要叫崔胜澈一插到底。

用了好久的时间李知勋才调整好杂乱的呼吸，崔胜澈插进来之后并没有贸然动作，他知道李知勋的身体可能吃不消，所以插进去之后就尽量轻柔地从后面环住李知勋的肩膀，轻轻的吻落在他的额前。

李知勋的眼睛上覆盖着冰凉的湿意，生理盐水不收控制地冒出来，崔胜澈细心地帮他弄干净，等到他的身体渐渐松弛下来，搂着屁股开始小幅度的动作。

他们做了太多次爱了，虽然也不是很多，但是对于没有什么恋人经验的崔胜澈和还在上学的李知勋来说占比都足够多。彼此对对方的习惯和节奏都已经很适应，李知勋进入状态之后反而不怎么呻吟，只是闷哼着搂住崔胜澈。

“咬得好紧……”反而是崔胜澈自顾自说起来，鼻子抵在李知勋的脸颊上两个人交换杂乱又温热的呼吸，“知勋啊……知勋……”

如果今天做爱，明天后天李知勋又不能够训练了，崔胜澈隐隐约约地替对方担心，虽说李知勋今年几个比赛成绩已经足够优秀让他进入一个不错的学校，他文化课的成绩也不需要叫人担心，但是总是觉得不安，觉得总需要一个更加稳定的保证才可以让自己放心。

“嗯……”李知勋故意提紧屁股把崔胜澈的分身咬得很紧，他肌肉控制的力量很好，大腿处也加紧的话会叫崔胜澈更加难耐，他缓慢地一点点用力，不叫崔胜澈察觉。

因为在换衣室所以总有点狼狈的意味，连润滑液都随意地挤在下半身和用与涂抹的手指上，沾的四处都是。李知勋咬住来不及合上的所以随着呼吸变得干燥的下嘴唇，在潮闷的换衣间里用汗水和体液贴近两个人的距离。

崔胜澈加快抽插的幅度后无暇再说话，专心地在李知勋的身体里进出，或许是因为本来就知道对方怀揣着心事所以气氛有些尴尬，像是发泄不满和抱怨，直到李知勋搂着他在耳边断断续续地问：

“等，等到我毕业之后……还可以和老师这样吗？”

崔胜澈没有回答，李知勋讲了很多，从两个人一开始认识的过程到自己产生不安的缘由统统倾倒而出，其实是很简单的苦恼，还有半年多他就要毕业了，到时候注定要和崔胜澈重新定义两个人的关系，但是确认两个人的想法，的确不是一件容易的事。

而无法回答的原因在崔胜澈心里同样是个很容易解开的苦恼，他一方面自然不想要失去李知勋，他和李知勋交往的开端并非由于简单的只是想要寻求温暖或者找个人排解寂寞，他很珍贵地对待李知勋，是一开始就用恋人定义的。但另一方面他总认为李知勋值得的不仅仅如此，他还没有见过更广阔的的世界，如果自己在这个时候就被认定，对于他来说是很不公平的事。

“这个答案……应该知勋给我才是。”

为了方便和清理崔胜澈最后拔出来将两个人的分身握在一起抚弄，可能由于身体和精神上的双重压力李知勋高潮过后有些半脱力地躺在旁边犯晕。

“原来是和我有关的答案么……和老师就无关么？”

那天之后李知勋没有再问这个问题，加上临近总结月崔胜澈突然忙了起来，两个人的距离稍微有些疏远，多少也是彼此面对的时候都虚心不敢说话的缘故。

冬天刚来的时候崔胜澈家里出了一些变故，他没来得及处理很多人际关系和事物就一个人回了老家，又恰逢那一阵子李知勋请假，两个人没有见上，李知勋看到崔胜澈的短信，想说的有很多最后只回复了一切小心，看着崔胜澈秒回的一个标点符号组成的笑脸，现在的手机系统早已经有了更加好用的符号，崔胜澈却意外的在这方面显得老派，每次还非要自己找出几个标点符号规规矩矩地组合起来，显得十分认真。

李知勋本来想提醒他还有两个星期就要到冬季集训了，虽然他们学校参加的学生只有他一个人，但是他想要和崔胜澈一同去一次集训，一直是内心最强烈的愿望，更何况这次集训的住宿是特别豪华的温泉旅馆。

今年允许哪怕学生少的学校也可以派遣指导老师一同前往，他可不想像去年一样再跟着别人学校的老师，也没有什么关心和知道，集训也没有什么本身的意义，大部分人在自己的面前都是菜鸡。

可是过了一个星期并没有什么有关崔胜澈的消息，第二周一来却突然有人在传崔胜澈要辞职的谣言：

“崔老师不是也没来几年，怎么说走就要走？”

“诶呀你不知道吗？他在老家有家族产业的，据说做得还挺大，人家本来做这份工作就不是为了钱，要是你，你回不回去。”

“唉，真羡慕，就我们这拿死工资的日子，可是什么时候才能看到个头。”

这样的话也总是传到李知勋耳朵里，人们总是那样的，即使是和自己无关的坏消息，也要想尽办法传到和其有关的人耳朵里。

李知勋意外的没有受到什么影响，集训前成绩跑的一次比一次好。

集训出发那天李知勋背着大包站在公交车站数手机上崔胜澈上次给自己发消息的时间，他数得很慢，以秒为单位，像只不知道疲倦的蚂蚁沿着细小的刻度一点点前进。

还有五分钟就要走了，事情到此他好像倒没有什么特别起伏的情感，只是由于遗憾还有些发呆，直愣愣盯着手机屏幕的时候听见有人从背后喊自己：

“李知勋，李知勋！”

……

温泉旅馆的房间太吵了。

李知勋到地方扔下包就和崔胜澈纠缠在一起，有一阵子没见，崔胜澈瘦了很多，抱住的时候会摸到肩膀处明显锋利的线条，却显得更加有力。

不像普通的旅馆房间有沙发或者床可以靠，温泉旅馆的房间里只有地板，李知勋骑在崔胜澈身上伸手拉开放睡觉被褥的壁橱，没有看清高处的一团被子就倒下来压在两个人身上。

崔胜澈胡乱吻着，把李知勋团在随意摊开在地上的一坨被子里，像裹着一只刚刚出生的小猫。他嚷嚷着要去洗澡，李知勋固执地扯着他的腰说现在就要。

“可是洗了澡之后……”崔胜澈目瞪口呆地见李知勋从随身携带的旅行箱里掏出来润滑剂和安全套，还没来得及思考上一个问题下一个问题就跑到了面前，“你……你不是不知道我要陪你来么？”

李知勋没好气地又从里面挑出几个跳蛋和按摩棒，崔胜澈这才了然，乖乖地闭上了嘴。

扩张做得很艰难，毕竟都很久没做过，李知勋的身体紧绷着发抖，崔胜澈的早都硬了，于是伸进李知勋屁股里的手指头也急切地四处戳弄。

“老师……呃，”刺痛感让李知勋的思维比较清晰，“老师去做什么了。”

崔胜澈又在手上挤了一大坨润滑液，微凉的液体，为了不让李知勋更加紧张暖热一点才往穴口上涂抹：“像你听到的一样。”

“老师要走了吗？”

“呃……在知勋毕业前不会，”崔胜澈恶意地把润滑液在对方屁股上涂抹开，这样有些浪费的行为只是在性爱中增加彼此难耐的感受。

“唔……”崔胜澈才伸了三根手指李知勋就觉得痛，攥紧被子的指尖泛白，崔胜澈眼尖，伸出手把对方的手握进自己手里。

他笑着凑近李知勋的身体：“怎么了？我们知勋，不是还觉得制服碍事的年纪吗？”

李知勋没说话，沉默地等崔胜澈把手指抽出去换阴茎抵上来。两个人不说话之后耳朵就会对其他的声音格外敏感，虽然屁股后面都是两个人身体摩擦带来的水声李知勋的注意力却都在单薄的旅馆墙壁传来的其他学校学生打闹的声音。

“如果感慨其他孩子们有活力，是不是显得我太老成了？”李知勋突然问，崔胜澈刚好挤了个头部进去，他紧咬着牙齿，说话很用力，“好像这个年龄不应该说这样的话……”

“我不觉得啊，”崔胜澈一边哄着李知勋的身体让他更加放松，一边认真考虑着李知勋的问题，“你这样说倒让我觉得是我的问题了。”

“老师……胜澈哥，为什么这么说？”

“不是因为我才这样的吗？”

“怎么样？”

“像个小大人样，总是一副什么都能应付的成熟的样子。”

李知勋没说话，脸却红了，因为真的被崔胜澈说中。

“难道不觉得害怕吗？”

“害怕什么？”

李知勋明知故问。

“害怕我离开的事情。”

“哥现在不是说不离开了吗？”

“那之前呢？”崔胜澈把怀里被烘的暖洋洋的弟弟换了个姿势以便自己扶着两条大腿抽动，“担心就告诉哥吧……”

“没有。”李知勋死鸭子嘴硬，崔胜澈在他身体里小幅度地抽插，他强忍着呻吟，“没，没有……”

“记得不要叫太大声，”崔胜澈在他的耳边吹气，“隔壁会听见哦。”

原本还不是什么值得人在意的问题，崔胜澈一说李知勋倒觉得害羞了，他本身叫的不多，这样一来倒觉得自己嘴巴里的呻吟完全压抑不住。

“呼……”他长长地吐出气，明显是考虑到还有训练所以动作幅度特别小，这样是没有办法让他得到满足的，李知勋撅着屁股凑近他，“胜澈哥，快，快一点也是可以的。”

崔胜澈的确被李知勋说中，即使想要克制但还是在对方的劝说下逐渐加大了动作幅度：“这样你会吃不消的。”

“不会的……”李知勋搂紧了崔胜澈，结实的两条腿盘在对方腰上，“老师，这么久没做了，知勋忍不住嘛……”

“只有这时候会装小孩子，”崔胜澈捏紧手里李知勋大腿内侧细嫩的肉，这个时候因为刻意放松了所以柔软的，“明明是大人的狡猾，知勋啊……”

李知勋露出一个微笑，更像是得意洋洋的小坏蛋：“哥知道就好，所以……快点，快一点。”

崔胜澈挑眉：“这次也是压力大了？”

“不是……是想你了嘛……”李知勋亲昵地额头碰额头，“压力大那是最开始骗你的。”

“哦？原来知勋一开始就在骗我啊。”

“嗯……唔，没错……快动啦！我说还不行嘛，因为喜欢才这样的，害怕哥不喜欢小孩子才这样要挟的。”

高潮前隔壁房间的一群学生们出去聚餐了，房间里终于安静下来，李知勋终于敢出声叫出来，音量却也不大，像小孩子的呜咽声。

“射了吗？”他问崔胜澈。

“嗯。”

“那我能说我想说的话了吗？”

“老师不是一直觉得很抱歉，你不用回答我，我知道的，老师一直因为我负担很重，因为我年纪很小不是吗？老师是不是觉得还有更好的等着我，你不是常说不要在一棵树上吊死这样的话，每次都用那种眼神看着我。你知道吗？就是那种没有办法描述的眼神，我再迟钝也能察觉到这是暗示的。但是哥，总是这么说的，人总是有更好的选择的，因为你永远不知道接下来会迎来什么的。如果总在期待更好的，为什么不珍惜已经很好的东西？对于我来说，哥已经很好了，不是说我知足啊，是哥已经很好了，更好的东西，和哥一起也可以追求的……你不用回应我，也不用说什么，我也没说要和哥永远在一起，但是现在这样都很好不是吗？一点一点也可以往前走的，这样就足够了，至少还可以想象到和哥在一起很好的画面，目前这样就足够了。所以……所以我的意思是说，哥想做的事情也可以做的，我想做的事情也可以做的，毕业之后都会发生改变，但是时间不会出现一个断点，不需要一个明确的答案，所有事情都没有必要立马知道答案的。”

“知勋，真的长大咯。”

李知勋做完，不管身上还黏腻的体液触感，凑过去啃崔胜澈的下巴：“不够……这样还不够，我会长大的，马上就长大了。”

崔胜澈故作苦恼，皱着眉头把李知勋抱在怀里：“那我就在这里等你吧，我会在这里等你长大的。”

李知勋没说话，闷声点点头。

“那知勋一定要快一点哦，要跑着过来。”

END.


End file.
